Unexpected Guest
by The Butler83
Summary: Brandon Hufford just wanted to start off College on the right foot in his new town, But that all quickly changes when he has to live with someone who Isn't even from the Same Galaxy as him, But he then learns that it might not be such a bad thing in the long run
1. Chapter 1

It is August of 2016 and Brandon has finished setting up his apartment to look nice and organized "Alright i think i'm good, Everything looks to be in the right spot, Couch and Tv are in the living room, Food and microwave are in the kitchen, My Bedroom looks setup and clean….for now, And most importantly it looks like the Bathroom is actually presentable" Brandon was proud of his work that only took him about 6 days to finally do "Well i have really just spent my whole time here just in the apartment, I wonder what there is to do around here, Probably not to much but it never hurts to look even if it is a small town". Brandon decided to go to the gas station right by his apartment to get some information. Brandon then got to the gas station to open the door and be greeted by a worker

"Hello there young man" The older gentleman had said with a smile

"Hey there" Brandon said smiling back

"You looking for something young man" The man said looking over at him

"Actually yes i am, I just moved here for college and i was just wondering what there was to do around here" Brandon said walking up to the counter

"Hmmm well let me think here" The man said rubbing his chin "Well we have the rec center in the middle of town, you can swim work out and play basketball in the gym, There's also of the arcade but that's really only for the younger kids, But one place that i would recommend are the nature trails down by willow creek" The man said back to Brandon

"Nature trails huh? tell me more and why would you say that's the best" Brandon said raising an eyebrow

"Its peaceful, quiet, beautiful, plus there are lots of different trails taking you to all different hills, ponds, valleys, caves, and much more"

"Sounds great" Brandon said to the man with an energetic smile "I think i might go today while the sun's still up"

"Well good i'm glad you like the idea and will that be it or do you wanna get something" The man said to Brandon

"Hmm gimme 2 bags or beef jerky to take on the trail with me"

"You got it young man" The man said grabbing the bags to scan

Brandon then payed for the jerky and said thank you to the man and had left the gas station. He walked back to his apartment and changed out of his usual jeans and sweatshirt into a short sleeve shirt and shorts. He then hopped in his car and punched the directions to willow creek on his gps. While driving he looked around the town and even drove past his college to check it out again. "There she is Brandon, the next four years of your life are right there, Your along way from Colorado buddy" Brandon said smirking to himself.

He then got to willow creek and he parked his car by the gavel trail and he grabbed his bags of jerky and he began to walk on the trail. After about 20 minutes of walking deeper into the forest he found a flat patch of grass and he decided to lay down and to take a break. "Wow that guy was right this is really peaceful" He continued to eat the last pieces of jerky as he layed down until he saw something moving through the sky. "Huh must be a weird jet or something" the object then started falling at a fast speed down towards his location "Oh shit that's no jet!" He said as he began to run away from the patch of grass and he hid down in a dry creek bed. The object then crashed about 30 yards away "So much for being freaking peaceful" Brandon then peeked up and could see a small crater with smoke around it. "Oh my god is that… a meteor?" He said looking more at the strange object "Jeez if i brought some of this in on the first day of science class i would become the teachers favorite in an instint". Brandon had said grinning to himself , He then decided to go check it out.

He took very causes steps as he moved towards the object but the closer he got the more suspicious he got as well. "Pretty weird shaped meteor... it actually looks kinda like a pod or something…..Nah that's stupid it couldn't be" As he said that a door had opened letting out smoke "Or not!" Brandon then hid again behind a rock hopping whatever is in there didn't see him. "Ahhh crap what do i do, Do i run or investigate" He said to himself "Ahh screw it" He said coming out from hiding " Hello there visitor i am Brandon of earth and i come in peace, please do not rip out my intestines and or probe me" He then got closer as the smoke cleared from inside to reveal the person inside was unconscious "Oh thank god it's not awake, But that could also mean that it's dead" Brandon then slid down into the crater and walked closer to the person inside, He looked at the color and weird hair and the green stone on the person's head but from what he could tell by some of the other features that it was a likely female "Whatever alien you are you are sure a weird one, But then again I have never seen a another being from a different planet". He then put his ear to her chest to try and hear a heartbeat "she's breathing… i think so she must be alive" Brandon had then heard some people in the distance

"Hey What's going on? we heard a crash in the distance" The man yelled

"Uh Nothing I'm fine it was just a big broken branch falling, nothing to be worried about" Brandon yelled back

"Sure didn't sound like it" They yelled back

"Well it was just a branch nothing to investigate over here so you can go" Brandon said getting a little annoyed

"Well we're going to go get help anyway just to make sure" He heard the man yell

"Uh that won't be neces...sary" He said as the people ran off

He then looked over at the girl again "Oh shit shit what do i do, what do i do, I can't leave her here but i can't just take her back either" He thought to himself about what to do. "God i might be the most stupid person in the world by doing this" He then tried to lift her up "Okay how heavy can she be?" as he lifted her the weight caught him off guard "Apparently quite heavy, good thing for high school football I guess" he said putting her over the crater as he climbed up. He then put her over his shoulder and began to run. He ran off trail trying to not get spotted by someone "God how much further is it, anymore of this and my back is going to give out from her". He ran for about another 10 minutes stopping the least he could so he wouldn't be caught. "God finally" he said as he got to his car. He then laid her down in the back seat and covered her in a blanket. "God damn it Brandon Hufford you have just gotten into some deep shit".

 **Alright Home dogs I finally got something up and I hope you like what I have done and plan to do with this story so far, And I plan to work on this for basically all of the next week. I know that it might not look that good so far and if it doesn't please please do not hesitate to give me some pointers and to critique my work because I want to make my work look good to my readers. I am also working on my review page and 2 other stories on the side. Thank you for reading and I love you all - _The Butler83_**


	2. Awake

Brandon quickly drove back to his apartment with the unconscious alien girl in the back seat. He then saw cop cars drive by him at a high speed "Don't worry Brandon it's...probably just a robbery yeah that's it Brandon it's probably just a robbery". Brandon the pulled into the parking lot and he pulled the girl out of the back and he quickly ran up the stairs with the girl over his shoulder and frantically opened and shut the door and went and he laid her on the couch. "Ugh for Christ sake I haven't even had this apartment for a week and i am already harboring an alien in it, Maybe TV will take my mind off of this a bit", Brandon then turned on the TV and sat down "This evening we have reports of a large meteor crash down by Willow Creek "Nope TV is definitely not going to make me feel better" Brandon then turned off the TV and began to look over at the girl and looked at her features. From her slender figure to her skin, Hair, Visor, And gem stone in the middle of her forehead "God what am i doing i just took a being from another planet form her ship and that being is laying on my damn couch….. Huh she looks nice at least, even with the whole pyramid hair thing, plus maybe she could be peaceful and calm when she wakes up" Just as he said that the girls eyes began to open "Oh uh hey there" Brandon said awkwardly. Then in a flash the girl's eyes widened "AHHHHHHH!" she yelled in terror.

"Or she could freak out" Brandon said with a pale face

"Who are you , Where am I, tell me now you clod!" The girl said with an snarl

"Whoa whoa just calm down and i can explain this slowly" Brandon said holding his hands in front of her. She then picked him up by his shirt collar and held him against the wall

"Or i could tell you quickly, Just don't kill me please" Brandon said with a cheesy smile

"Fine I won't kill you ...yet" The girl said with a grin

Brandon then made a loud gulp and took a deep breath "Okay so i was just out in a forest walking around when i saw your ship crashing from the sky, I then went and checked out your ship a-"

"Wait wait wait...you touched my ship" The girl said with a scowl

"No No i was just looking at it, But i saw that you where knocked out and i couldn't just leave you out there on your own I then lifted you out of your ship, I then brought you back here to make sure you where safe and that you where not going to get dissected by the government "

"I can handle my own self and i don't need some filthy clod to help me , Besides what planet is this anyway, It seems familiar"

"Oh yeah the planet you're on is none other than the great planet earth" Brandon said smiling at her

"What!?" The girl said gritting her teeth "Did you say EARTH!?"

"Uhhh...yes" Brandon said silently

"UGGGHHH! of all the useless, stupid, and downright filthy planets to end up on i end up on earth!, even the name sounds stupid" She said clenching her fists

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Brandon said trying to make her calm down

"Please i have seen piles of flaming garbage that are better than this planet, Whatever it doesn't matter i'll just leave in my ship right anyway, now *clap clap* take me to my ship peasant"

"Uhhhh i can't exactly …..do that" Brandon said gulping

"And why not?" She said raising her eyebrows

"Well it might be because your ship is probably in the hands of the U.S government at the moment" Brandon said crossing his arms

"So you're telling me that I am stuck here?"

"Technically yes, metaphorically yes, Everything else yes" holding his hand's together"

"ERRRRRGH! I can't believe this, I am stuck on this filth ball, Well i guess since i'm stuck here for the time being until I can figure out a way to get off this rock but for now you will be my slave" She said pointing in his face

Brandon then lowered her finger,"First of all no"

"And why not?"She said meeting gazes with him

"Maybe because oh i don't know I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"Phhhsh yeah so" She said crossing her arm's

"You either follow my rules or you get kicked out side for the night"

"Yeah so i bet it's fine outside" She says opening the windows to see a down pour rain "What where did that come from!? "She said grumbling

"It's Oregon, it rains a lot here"

"Gosh how often does it do that"

"About 5 times a week so either you follow my rules or you have to get outside in the cold rain and probably be captured by the government, So it's my way or the highway missy"

"Fine!" She then kneeled down "What is your command master" She said gagging a little

"Ugh as much i would want an alien slave you don't have to serve me as you're _"Master"_ okay"

"But you said that i must follow your rules doesn't that make me a slave?" She said confused

"No not at all, You just need to listen to what I say occasionally but that doesn't mean that you have to do my bidding"

"I guess it could be worse if that's the case"

"Okay Rule number 1" Brandon said before interrupting

"Ugh can we do this tomorrow..i'm already bored" She said groaning

" What I!? ha...hmmm i guess, plus i'm tired too so that can work" Brandon said stretching

"Good, now where is your dormitory" She asked looking around the apartment

"Oh my bedroom it's down the hall to the right, why?" He asked scratching his head

"Because that's where i'm going to be sleeping from now on earth clod" She said as she walked to and shut the door to his room

"Hey hey hey that's *Door shuts* my…room, hmmm...guess I'm sleeping on the dang couch,... You just had to save the bitchy space girl didn't you, could have just left her behind But nooooo your sappy conscious got the best of you Brandon like it usually does. I guess i'm just going to have to get used to her for at least a little while " Brandon then snatched a blanket and eventually got to sleep on the small couch.


	3. Rules and War's

Brandon was still asleep on the couch mouth agape dreaming about something that was causing him to move a little weird, Until he was somewhat rudely awakened

"WAKE UP!" She yelled into Brandon's ear

"Whoa whoa what's going on" Brandon said Rubbing his eyes"

"We agreed that i was going to learn your dumb rules in the morning" The girl said looking at brandon as he then checks the time on his phone

"It is 5:00 am!" Brandon said groaning loudly

"The sun is up that means that it's morning on this planet "She said crossing her arms

"I guess you're right about that"He said sitting up.

"Now teach me your dumb rules clod" She said sitting on the floor

Brandon was still rubbing his eye's when he began to speak"Okay first rule i want to be called by my name, nothing else no words like slave,dog,trash, None of that and definitely not Clod okay. Second rule if you want to do anything in the apartment you have to ask me first atleast until i can trust you. Third rule, please do not eat all of my food or drink all of my soda. Fourth rule if you're going to be staying here then you're going to have to help me around the place so that means chores" Bandon said as she groaned loudly" And Fifth and final rule, I will be gone a lot because i will be starting school soon so please just do not break anything, So can you do all of that?"

"Wow i'm surprised i didn't fall asleep from that "She said snickering

"Can you do that?" Brandon said in a more serious tone.

"Okay yes i understand, You're saying i can't really do anything here without you around" She said rolling her eyes

"No just until i can trust you on your own okay" He said with a stern face

She let out a sigh "Okay i will follow your dumb rules"

"Thank you, Oh and by the way i never really got your name once you woke up because you kind of well...screamed at me"

"What's it to you? " She said with a snarl

"Well you will be staying here for a while and I want to call you something"

"Peridot, Peridot is my name" She said looking at the ground

"Peridot huh?, That's a nice name"

Hearing Brandon say that caught her a little bit as she then raised her head "Really you actually like it?" Peridot said confused

"Yeah it's unique, My name is Brandon by the way" He said putting out his hand to shake it

She then loosely grabbed his hand and returned the gesture "Brandon huh i…..don't hate your name I guess "She said staring with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Hey i guess you could have said worse" He said smirking to her as she did the same.

Brandon and Peridot then began their mutual acquaintanceship but i didn't start off too good. They had only stayed together for 5 day's and they where already fighting about everything. From her not sleeping anywhere else but his bedroom or from him not letting her use the TV for more than an hour, And what they are going to do about her getting off earth and much more. They really hadn't had an actual sorta nice conversation until one evening as they where looking for something to watch on TV.

"Ugh do you humans have anything entertaining on here, There is literally nothing to watch" She said glancing over at him

"That's is something that we can both agree about, How can there be about 350 channels and nothing to watch"

He continued to flick through the channels over and over until he flicked past something

"Oh wait hold on"He said flicking a couple channels back

"Oh nice it's Fury, and it looks like it just started about 10 minutes ago" Brandon said with excitement

"What is this again?" Peridot said confused

"Only one of the best war movie's ever made" He said leaning back on the couch

"War movie? what makes it so special if it's a " _War Movie"_ She said in quotes

"Well i think i'm just a sucker for action and world war 2 movies" He said shrugging his shoulders

"What is world war 2?" She said questioning him

"Well watch the movie and you can get a taste of what it is like" He said putting his hands behind his neck.

As they watched more and more of the movie Peridot had become more and more interested and entertained as the movie went on, She would occasionally ask Brandon what some things where and what some people did but i didn't bother him to much. Peridot could not believe that she was so entertained by this movie, The explosions, The shooting yelling and cursing in the movie only entertained her immensely. When Brandon Had seen how she liked the movie he actually happy to see her in a good mood. as they continued to watch she even sat up on the couch with Brandon, They where at opposite ends but they where getting along watching the movie As the movie ended she couldn't believe she was so entertained.

"Wow i think that is the first peice of human entertainment that didn't make me wanna vomit" She said actually smiling at Brandon

"Well good I'm glad you liked it because that's one of my favorite movies" He said smiling back

"So that's world war 2 huh it looked pretty cool" she said as she sipped from a soda Brandon brought her earlier

"Oh that was only a very small part of the war in there" He said looking back over at her

"Really?, There was more of that war" She said with curiosity

"Oh gosh tons more this war lasted 6 years" He said staring back at her

"Tell me more please i want to know more about this war" She said scooting a bit closer.

Brandon the obliged and told her all about world war 2, From Pearl Harbor to the dropping of the nukes in japan. She was intrigued at how much he knew about the war and how he told it to her it wasn't just like some boring lecture, She could see everything going on in her head. Peridot then asked Brandon if he knew about any other war's in human history and once she did Brandon instantly found a new common interest with his new Roommate, They both love War and violence. Brandon liked it more for more of a historical point of view but Peridot like violence either way historical or physical. Brandon told her about All kinds of war's, American and non American wars. He talked about the Trojan war all the way up into the War in Iraq and even talked about War's that her homeworld had been part of as well, Which interested Brandon just as much. They talked for hours until it was getting a dark out.

"Jeez it's getting late, I can't believe we talked for that long just about war" He said laughing

"Yeah it was actually kinda fun talking to you clo-... Brandon" Peridot said as she smiled at Brandon

Brandon couldn't help but like her smile, For some reason he couldn't explain he was feeling more like a friend and less like someone who just puts up with her, And strangely enough Peridot was feeling a bit of the same reaction too.

"Well i need to get some sleep because my first day of college is tomorrow and i need some rest" He said stretching out

"Yeah i could use some sleep as well" Peridot said standing up from the couch.

Peridot walked to the bedroom when Brandon spoke up

"Good night Peridot, sleep well" He said stuttering a tiny bit with a small smile

This cused Peridot to lightly giggle and smile back "Goodnight to you to cl-...Brandon, Sorry I have to get used to that and you sleep well too"She said a bit awkwardly

"Good save there and thank you" He said as Peridot closed her door.

As they both went to lay down they couldn't help but think about each other a tiny bit

" _I think in a little time, she might actually become a really cool person to hang out with and she seems like she is getting a bit more used to everything"_ Brandon said in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Peridot was then thinking in her head as well as she was getting to sleep

" _I think i might be able to get used to this, And He isn't so bad i guess ..for a human at least and he has really tried to make me feel comfortable around here, I think i might go a little more easy on him, But not too much"_ She said as she fell asleep.

 **Woah finally got that chapter done. Next one should be up probably later today and thank you for the support i have gotten so far. I love you all and there is a lot more to come. Stay shwifty my people-** _ **The Butler83**_


	4. Authors note

Hey guy's I'm just adding this note to tell you that I have taken a little break from writing because of school and family stuff. Nothing major but I just wanted to get that out there and say that the next chapter should be up sometime in the near future. Thank you for all being patient and more of the story is to come

Love you guy's and gals- _The Butler83_


	5. First Day

"Are you sure i can trust you to be on your own for this long" Brandon said looking at Peridot

"Ugh yes you can trust me okay, gosh you worry about me too much" Peridot said crossing her arms

"I just don't want to come back here to see a destroyed apartment okay, I haven't left you alone for this long before and i just want to make sure that when i come back that everything looks just like how i left it" He said getting his jacket on

"Yes sir" She said giving a lackluster salute to him

"I'll be back at around 4 and i'll call when i'm coming back, See ya later Peridot" Brandon said as he closed the door to head to school

"Please i'll be fine on my own" She said walking to watch TV

"Im sure she'll be fine on her own" Brandon said to himself as he started his car and drove off

Brandon drove up and finally managed to find a parking lot by the college. He grabbed his backpack and schedule and headed off to his first class. He showed up to his science class and he took his seat just as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello there students, welcome to the best learning experience any of you will ever in your lives" Said the teacher as he looked among the different students. "You will refer to me as Mr. Gillett and nothing else am i clear" The students all nodded their heads at him. "Good now before we get started i want to ask you all something, Who all heard about the meteor crash by willow creek?" As he said that Brandon's eyes jolted up looking at him. Some kids raised their hands Brandon chose not to "Well i was walking on the trail with my son and when we heard the crash in the distance and we decided to go check it out, As we got close we yelled out to ask if anyone was hurt and if they where alright and some joker yells back saying that it was just a broken branch that fell" This then caused Brandon to sweat a little as he heard more. "So my theory was that it was more than a meteor because why wouldn't this guy want anyone else to see what happened, So me and my son ran and found a ranger and he called the authorities which when they had shown up they had just happened to say it was just a meteor without even investigating it while some men in black suits where allowed on the site, So i think whoever that guy was, he knows something about that " _Meteor"_ That no one else does".

Brandon was now a bit shaky" _Holy crap it_ 's _guy from the forest, And he is talking about me!, Look just ignore it and get through the rest of your day"_

"Everything okay Mr. Hufford?" Mr. Gillet said raising an eyebrow

Brandon then looked over at him "Yes sir I'm fine thank you" Brandon said back to him

The teacher then looked away with a strange look "Well back to class then" He said focusing back on everybody else

Brandon thought to himself with small beads of sweat rolling down his at the Apartment Peridot was watching TV in the living room.

"Gosh why do there have to be so many of these stupid commercial thingies" She then tried to change the channel but she did not know that the batteries in the remote where dead

"Why isn't the clicky thing working?, Brandon! the clicky thing-...Oh yeah he's not here….damn" She then tossed the remote back in frustration. She then just laid there on the floor groaning "Maybe if i sleep for a little bit something entertaining might come on" Peridot then grabbed the blanket off the couch and decided to take a nap for a while. Later Brandon was just making it to his third class after being in his Geography and extremely awkward science class he was heading off to history. He sat down in his chair and about 5 minutes later a tan girl in….interesting clothing sat next to him, She was wearing a purple and blue dress and had multiple piercing and earrings while being finished off by the silk bandana wrapped around her head. He then took a small breath to speak "Hello..there" He said scratching his head "Charmed to meet you" she said holding out her hand to shake, Brandon then shook her hand.

"So what's your name?" He said as he let go of her hand

"Madriza is my name my name Darling and yours?" She said adjusting her dress

"Brandon, Nice outfit, I wanna say…..pirate?" Brandon said with a small laugh

"No No darling I'm a psychic "She said with a somewhat highbrow laugh

"Really a psychic huh, so you can predict the future or something right?" Brandon asked curiously

"Oh that and much more Darling, Past, Present, Future, and even Dreams"

As she said this it peaked Brandon's interest "Did you say dreams?, Because i have been having some not bad but...strange dreams" He said picking his journal out of his backpack

"Interesting, well would you like a reading?" She said back to Brandon

"Oh rig...right now?" Brandon said turning back to her

"No not right now Darling but at a different time, Here's my card so you can drop by my mom's place to get your reading" She said as she handed him the card

"Thanks i could definitely use this" He slid the card in his pocket " _I wish that this will work because these dreams have been becoming more frequent by the day''_. Back at the Apartment about 1 hour later Peridot woke up from her nap. "Maybe there is something on the TV now" She then turned the TV back on and it was not what she would have really wanted

" _And now an HBO presentation of Titanic"_

"Ugh that doesn't really sound entertaining at all, But i'm too lazy to find a way to change it so this will have to do until Brandon get's back".

Brandon was still at the college walking around the area wondering what to do till he needed to go to his next class.

"God i can't believe that i'm saying this but i actually hope that classes start back up soon because this is incredibly boring"

"Woah watch out dude!" Brandon heard as he was then was unexpectedly hit in the head by Frisbee

"Ah son of a bitch!" Brandon said as he held his head in pain, But then a light skinned guy with long brown hair ran over

"Woah dude you alright?" He said putting his hand on Brandon's shoulder

"Ugh yeah i'm fine i guess i have been hit by worse" Brandon said as he tried to laugh it off

"Oh groovy man" The guy said with a smile

"Groovy, where are you from the 70's?" Brandon said removing his hand from his head

"Nah brah I'm from San Diego dude, My name is Jordy by the way"

"Nice to meet you Jordy, I'm Brandon"

Jordy than heard a guy from a bit always yell "Hey Jordy you gonna keep throwing the Frisbee" The man yelled

"Nah I'm good for now" Jordy yelled as hen threw the Frisbee back to guy's who then left

"Pleasure to meet you Broham" Jordy said smiling

"You really like the 70's and late 90's way of talking don't you" Brandon said rubbing the spot on his head

"Ehh when you got a surfer dad and a skater mom as your parents you tend to pick up the lingo"

"They sound like cool parents, The coolest thing my parents ever did was jetski riding" Brandon said with a light laugh

"Oh it's all good brah" The bell then rang for the next passing period to start

"Oh well i gotta head to Math" Brandon said as he picked up his backpack

"Same here dude, You got Calc with Martinez?" Jordy said looking at his schedule

"Yeah at the east building,Why?" Brandon said looking at his schedule as well

"Nice i got that class with you Bro" Jordy said putting the Frisbee in his backpack

"Alright cool at least i will know someone there, Even if that someone hit me in the head with a Frisbee"

Brandon and Jordy then headed off to class together talking as they went. Back at the Apartment about 1 hour later Peridot continued to watch the movie and was not only entertained as much as she was with Fury, But she was commenting on the movie and how she liked it. "Huh i guess this movie is pretty nice even if there isn't any explosions". She was keeping her eye on the main male actor in the movie and she kept noticing something "Huh he looks a little like Brandon, The eyes, The skin, The hair color, And the….nice and good looking smile". Peridot was then leaning on her hand smiling until she shook her head "Whoa where did that come from, I must be a little tired still, even if he does have the same….smooth...voice" She said smiling again "Agh no stop Peridot , Maybe i should just focus on the other people in the movie from now on". She said as she began to blush a tiny bit.

Back at the college Brandon and Jordy continued to sit in class bored as hell.

"God does he ever stop talking? he has been going for and hour of just lecturing on the first damn day" Brandon said silently groaning to Jordy

"I know Bro he just keeps going and going, He like a boring energiser bunny with a toupee" Jordy said causing him and Brandon to both laugh a little

"Something i should know about up there boy's" The Teacher said crossing his arms

"Uhhh no sir it was just something stupid" Brandon said calming down

"Uh yeah yeah what he said it was just something stupid" Jordy said with a nervous smile

"Im sure it was, Now class turn your books to page 69" The teacher said putting on his glasses. Brandon and Jordy then looked at each other and snickered.

"Oh I'm sorry i thought that i was teaching a college class and not a 6th grade class" The teacher said putting the book down

"We're sorry sir we'll be done now" Brandon said as Jordy nodded

"You better be you two, Now on page 69 we will be learning something very fascinating"

"I bet we will be" Brandon said silently to Jordy causing them to both laugh

"Okay you two that's it, You two now have to do 5 pages of punishment homework for me" The teacher said putting his hands on his hip's

"Ahh really?" Brandon said Groaning

"Yeah man totally not cool" Jordy said with an annoyed look

"Yes really and I don't care if it is cool, Am i clear gentlemen?"

"Yes sir" They both said as they slumped in their chairs

" _Gosh i hope things are better when i get back to the apartment, I actually am looking forward to seeing peridot after this long day, Maybe she can make me feel a bit better"_ Brandon thought to himself as he rested his chin on his palm.

 **Gosh diggity dog i finally got another chapter done. I hope you guys are enjoying so far and i appreciate the feedback i'm getting and all of the views the story is getting. The next chapter should be up by wednesday at the latest. Thank you all and more of the story is to come-** _ **The Butler83**_


	6. Past, Present, And maybe Future?

About 2 hours after Brandon and Jordy's math incident Brandon was on his way back to the Apartment.

"See you later Bro" Jordy yelled as Brandon was getting into his car

"See ya Jordy you have a good one man it was good to meet you" Brandon yelled back waving from the Window. Brandon had then decided to call the Apartment to talk to Peridot. Peridot had finished watching the movie to full completion "Huh so that's what humans consider love, You love someone and then the one has to die…..interesting and somewhat sad, But I guess it's not to different to how gem's see it" Just as peridot stopped talking she had heard the phone ringing. She had become surprised by the loud noise but looked at the number and realized that it was the one Brandon told her about that if she saw it on the phone that is was him. She fumbled around looking for the right button to push till she found it.

"Uhhhh who is this?" She said wondering if it was Brandon

" _Hey Peridot it's me am I'm on my way back from the college"_

"Oh okay it's you good, when should you be back?" She asked holding the phone tightly

" _I don't know maybe about 5 minutes but I might stop and get something for dinner,  
Do you want anything?" _Brandon asked back to her

"Oh uhhh I don't know...What's that circular thing covered in the yellow , red, and white stuff that's really hot?" She asked trying to think of the name

"O _hh pizza?"_ Brandon said in a wondering tone

"Yeah yeah that thing" She said smiling

" _Okay sure I can pick one up, in that case I might be home in about 15 minutes"_ Brandon said back

"Alright I will see you soon then"

" _okay see in a bit peridot I won't be too long"_ Brandon said as he hung up the phone

As he hung up Peridot got a small smile on her face and a warm feeling on her cheeks "Wait what are you doing Peridot stop these weird feelings, what would yellow Diamond say" As Peridot said that she started to think about home world "What would she even say about me being gone for this long" Peridot then looked out the window up into the dark blue sky and sighed "Well at least I'm stuck with someone who is actually reasonable, kind and funny and….." Peridot then stopped herself and shook her head back and forth. "Ngheh STOP let's just stay calm till he get's back.

After about 20 minutes Brandon finally got back to the apartment holding the box of pizza in his hands with his keys on top. He opened the door to be greeted by an orange to hit him in the head.

"Ahh what the hell was that for?" Brandon said holding his head as peridot then came out from hiding behind the couch.

"Oh sorry about that Brandon I didn't think it was you" Peridot said with a awkward smile

Brandon had then closed the door and placed the pizza on the table "Ugh Jeez first a Frisbee and now an orange, By the way of all the things to throw to pick an orange?" Brandon said wondering

"How am I supposed to know what's a weapon around here" She said going to sit at the table

"Ugh I thought we talked about the hole what is and isn't a weapon thing 3 days ago" Brandon said placing his backpack on the leg by the table. Peridot then opened the box of pizza and immediately grabbed a big piece and began to eat. Brandon then pulled out the notebook with the papers he got for homework

"Hey why aren't you eating?" She said a she finished eating her piece of pizza

"I have to finish this stupid Homework that my teacher had assigned to me" He said as he got a pencil out of his backpack.

"What's homework?" She said leaning over to him

"Only a tool used by teachers to make their students suffer while their in the comfort of their own home" Brandon said with a small grin

"So this is a kind of weapon?" She said raising her eyebrow

"Sorta depending on how you look at it" Brandon said as he tried to do the problems to no use. As he tried to work on the paper but kept struggling to figure out the problems

Peridot then felt a little bad for Brandon "Do you need help with that?" She asked leaning over to him.

"Woah wait did you just ask if you could help me?" Brandon said being surprised with her

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help because it look's like you're bad at what ever it is you're doing" Peridot said shrugging her arms

"Well okay I guess, I have always sucked at math so you can give it a shot" Brandon said as he slid the papers and a pencil over to peridot as he then stood up "I'm going to get something to drink before we start anything" Brandon then pulled out two soda's but before he could get back peridot she had already finished.

"Done!" She said as she held up the 5 pieces of paper

"Bullshit let me see that" Brandon said as he quickly looked at the papers to check the problems "Are you sure these are right?" Brandon said still looking at the papers.

"Are you doubting my abilities to do simple math, of course there right" She said crossing her arm's

"What?, No no no I'm not doubting your abilities, Plus this is simple math to you?"

"Duh I can do this stuff in my sleep" She said glancing back over to him

"Wow! I cant believe it, Thanks Peridot you just saved me about 4 hours of my life" Brandon said laughing a bit as he then grabbed some pizza. Peridot lightly blushed at the compliment from Brandon.

"Oh it was nothing much it's just that being the great and lovable Peridot has it's advantages" She said leaning back in her chair.

"It certainly does have it's advantages in this case" He said continuing to eat.

"So how was your day?" Peridot said putting her hands together

"Woah look at you being a caring one today, First my homework and now you caring about my day, What's changed in you?" Brandon said turning his chair to her

"What? I just wanted to know how you did today, College is important to humans and all so I wanted to know if it was okay" She said looking up

"Ehhh I could have gone better I guess, My classes where a bit boring and even awkward at times but otherwise I met 2 nice people there" Brandon said resting his arms on the table

"Oh really and who are they?" She asked back to him

"The girl's name was something like Madriza and the boy's name was Jordy" Brandon said as he grabbed another slice of pizza

"Those are some weird name's even for humans" She said with a half smile

"Coming from the one who's named after a gemstone" Brandon said slightly laughing

"Hey that's how everyone on home world is named" Peridot loudly said back pointing her finger at him

"Yeah yeah I know you told me" Brandon said waving his hand back." But what did you do today Peridot?" Brandon said looking back

"I just watched more of those movie things today" She said sipping on her soda

"Oh okay what did you watch?" Brandon said glancing down at his phone

"I watched 3 different movies, One was called Pulp Fiction and was really weird but had lots of violence and cursing, The other was called Zorro and was about some guy in a black mask and a sword ,and the third one was about some giant ship that sunk" Peridot then began to scratch her head trying to think of the name.

"Was the third one called Titanic?" Brandon said looking over to her.

"Yeah that's the name" she said snapping her fingers

"That's cool I'm glad your getting more accustomed to more kinds of movies on earth" He said smiling over at her

"Well I have been getting more accustomed to earth in general" Peridot said shrugging

"But am also surprised that you of all people would like Titanic, Not to say that Titanic is a bad movie but I thought that Human romance wanted to make you barf?" Brandon said with a half smile as he began to eat another slice of pizza

"When have I ever said that?" Peridot said with flared eyes

"Whenever me and you watch a movie and it has kissing you always wanna puke" Brandon pointed out

"As I said I have gotten more accustomed to life on earth even with their weird romantic customs such as kissing and hugging " Peridot said back

"Wait so you're telling me that on your home world that you guys don't kiss and hug?" Brandon asked back

"Well we do but it's often frowned upon to have relationships outside of just to make more young, And considering there are no male gems on home world" Peridot said back to him

"Really? so how do you guy's well you know…..make?" Brandon said awkwardly

"Oh well if you really wanna know then it's really interesting" Peridot scratched her head

So after about 5 minutes of explaining to Brandon everything about Gem's and reproducing, But it only left Brandon with more questions and a slight headache.

"So you glad I told you?" Peridot joked to Brandon

"I'm not sure to be honest" Brandon said rubbing his eyes. "But back to earlier about what you told me and there being no male gems, that's kind of sad that you can't have many relationships" Brandon said looking back over to Peridot

"It's not so bad plus I need to have priorities first instead of a relationship with someone"

"What priorities?" Brandon asked her

"Priorities to my home world and to keep all my orders ahead of my own needs" She said sternly back to him

"Well you do what you have to do I guess, But…..have you had any relationships?" Brandon said looking over to her

"Why do you wanna know?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Oh just wondering that's all because I have known some people who have had 1 relationship for years and people who seem like they have a new person every few weeks

"Well from a technical standpoint no not really" She said with a bit a small sigh

"Really that sucks" Brandon said comforting her a tiny bit

"It's fine really, As I said I need priorities first, But that also brings up the question, Have you ever been in a relationship?" She questioned back

"Oh me yeah I have had my good share of girlfriends I guess" Brandon bragged a little to her

"Okay Mr. dating machine how many have you had?" Peridot said back

"Nah it hasn't been too many I mean I have only had about 4" Brandon said staring off

"What was the longest one you had?" Peridot asked again

"Well shortest was about 3 weeks and my longest was about a year and a half. Yep Elizabeth Booth was her name" Brandon said thinking to himself

"Huh a year and a half, Are you still in a relationship with her?" Peridot said asking another question

"No no not for about 3 months now" Brandon said scooting in his chair

"What happened?, And sorry for all the questions by the way" Peridot said back again

"No it's fine I understand, But she just said that I wasn't fun enough, And how I was too boring and that she wanted to see more options for boyfriends, Not to mention she did it over text" Brandon said leaning his head on his hand with a small frown

"Really? well she must be stupid if that's the case" Peridot said looking at Brandon

"What do you mean by that?" Brandon said jolting his head up

"Well from my short time on earth and seeing many males on TV and in movies I would say that you look like a very good candidate for a relationship. Your about an average height for a human being at 6 feet tall and you look to be average weight for a human, And you look like you are in very good condition. Not to mention that you would like quite appealing to the average female" Peridot said looking up and down at Brandon

"Well it looks like someone has been watching me a bit" Brandon lightly laughed

"Well I'm just saying that if I was a female earthling that you would be very adequate to me" Peridot said crossing her arms while blushing a tiny bit

"Ahh thanks Peridot, And if I was a Male Gem then you would be adequate to me as well" Brandon said bowing his head a bit

Peridot then blushed a lot and looked away so that Brandon couldn't see. Now because she looked away she also couldn't see Brandon blushing as well from what she said. Brandon then looked up at Peridot who was still turned away

"Soooo how about some TV?" Brandon said shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah that sounds good" Peridot said turning to Brandon now that she stopped blushing. She and him then got up from the table, Put away the leftover pizza in the fridge, And went to the couch to turn on the TV.

 **Holy crap I botched that story update big time, But I am so sorry everybody for not putting up a chapter when I said that I would. I had just gotten caught up in school and family stuff that I completely forgot about the story for a bit, But here's a new long chapter, And the next one should be up sometime soon. Thanks for being so awesome and I will keep doing what I do -** _ **TheButler83**_


	7. To my readers

Hey guy's it's _The Butler83_ an I'm coming to tell you that I am putting the story on hold for a while. I have just been too busy with everything in life like school and sports and not to mention that my computer broke so I have very little opportunities to write anymore. I am very sorry to the people who have been enjoying the story and I love that my crappy writing can actually entertain people, But for people who have enjoyed the story and want to see an ending This is only temporary. The story will be finished eventually but until I get a new or fix my old computer then the story will be on hold. I hope you can except my apology and forgive me for putting the story on such a long hold. But I promise that by the end of the year this story will be done and I really do mean this promise. Thank you everyone for reading and for being entertained. If anyone wants info or anything else about the story please message me and I will get back to you.

- _The Butler83_


End file.
